A reciprocating saw generally includes a housing, a blade, a rear handle fixedly mounted to a rear end of the housing, and a motor mounted in the housing to drive the blade to do reciprocating movements. The blade is located at one end of the housing opposite the rear handle, and a forward handle is formed at the front end of the housing near the blade. Traditional reciprocating saws tend to lack adjustability, thus making them less useful in limited spaces.
In operation, the operator holds the forward handle and the rear handle respectively with both hands. To satisfy the requirement of different cutting directions, the orientation of the saw blade in relation to the rear handle is preferably adjustable so as to make the operation more comfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,589 discloses a reciprocating saw having a blade which is rotated by swiveling a forward handle. Usually during the blade rotation the operator must hold down a locking element, and swivel the forward handle simultaneously. When the blade is rotated to a certain angle, the locking element is released and the forward handle is locked so that the rotation angle of the blade is achieved. Since the operator must always hold down the locking element while swiveling the forward handle, the operation is inconvenient and uncomfortable with such a structure. The present invention provides a reciprocating saw that the operator can quickly and easily rotate a blade relative to a rear handle.